Naughty Poppins
by IantoLover54
Summary: Something that clicked when watching it yesterday. :L


Mary was asleep, snuggled in the single bed that she had to stay in. It wasn't the most comfortable bed's she had slept in, but it was a bed, and with the adventures her and the children had, she was feeling a little wheezy.  
She began to hear noises, as she was some type of powerful human, a super nanny with great hearing. Mary lifted her head, her mousy brown hair bounced in wavy circles beside her, a frown buried in her face wondering what the noise was. She slowly got up, her feet patting lightly towards the window, she slowly opened then gasped "Bert..." she said shocked "What you doing this time of day?" she whispered.  
Bert was climbing a tree, heading towards her window with a large smile tugging on his lips "I wanted to see you" he whispered back, climbing higher. Mary shook her head lightly "You'll get caught" she hissed. He sat upon a branch with a smile "You look awfully beautiful with your hair down Poppins" passing her a bunch of scuffed flowers that he pulled from his jacket pocket. She accepted the flowers and walked away from the window leaving it the window open. They weren't the best flowers she ever had, but Bert was a good friend and she didn't mind accepting anything he brought for her.  
Bert quietly climbed through and watched Mary settle the flowers down. Her hair stopped by her waist, the silk length night dress that fitted her curves, and without makeup she looked gorgeous. He moved a little closer "I'm sorry I'm here now, I can't really grab you in the day... Hope I didn't disturb you" he said lightly. Mary slowly lifted her head with a warm smile, sitting on the side of the single bed "Its fine, I was reading" she lied. Bert nodded softly and sat besides her smiling gently, feeling slightly uncomfortable "Is there one thing you was here for?" asked Mary; she could tell by the way he was acting something wasn't right. He stuttered softly then nodded lightly, pressing his lips against Mary's. He made sure he had washed and cleaned behind his ears before doing this, he knew what he wanted from Mary, she was so perfect and wonderful, he had fallen for her, and she never was hardly around, so he knew this was be the right time; if she didn't bark at him, but instead she kissed him back, a soft gentle kiss became a hot passionate one.  
Mary wasn't the person to have sex without marriage, but she was going to spend most of her time travelling, and never have the time to settle and have her own kids, so this was no harm.  
Bert laid her down slowly, climbing on top, he kissed her more warmly and passionately, their tongues clashing, listening to the soft moans that Mary was making and then he grinded softly against her letting a loud groan. She stopped him, pulling back slowly "Shhh... You'll wake the Banks" she whispered. He nodded, and lifted her silk dress over her head "You want this Poppins?" he asked, dipping in and kissing her neck. Mary nodded slowly "I do indeed, and please call me Mary" she replied in a light whisper, arching her back and her hand sliding through his hair.  
Mary managed to undo his waistcoat and his shirt, sliding them off his toned body.  
Bert slowly moved lower, kissing her stomach gently, then back up looking at the rosy erected nipples that stood proudly, he took one in his mouth, sucking gently, sliding his hand down and rubbed between her legs, savouring the soapy taste and the loving perfume. Mary hissed gently, moaning softly, her hand in his hair more tightly, biting her lip "Oh god... " she whispered, as she watched Bert go down on her. She widened her legs, both of her hands in his hair breathing deeply, panting hard "Bert.. Oh... Bert... Stop" she groaned, a little louder than she thought.  
Bert looked up and frowned softly, seeing her hot flushed face, he could tell she didn't want to cum straight away. He slowly climbed up and undid his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers, looking towards Mary with a smile. He settled her legs either side of him, and pushed lightly; she was still a virgin "You sure?..." he whispered.  
Mary nodded slowly "I am" she replied softly, her arms around his neck, her head buried in the croak of his neck, getting ready "Relax" he assured her, and so she did relaxing as he pushed inside her. She bit hard onto his flesh, trying not to make too much noise, whimpering softly "Don't stop please" she smiled, looking into his eyes.  
They stayed close as he rocked slowly in and out, and then got faster with every thrust. Mary gripped onto his back their stomachs rubbing together and the friction of her nipples adding the extra pleasure. She moaned by his ear, listening to him groan as he moved quietly trying not to make the bed hit against the wall as much. Mary gasped as he thrusted deep inside "Ohh god..." she whispered, feeling her climax overcome her "let go Mary" he whispered, his breathing hitched. Mary nodded slowly and relaxed more, her orgasm taking over her. She arched her back gripping onto his neck more tightly, moaning into his soft skin. Her muscles tensed which made Bert moan, pushing inside her when feeling the warm liquid spill onto his cock, and the side of his legs. He could hold on either, this was just gorgeous, Mary was gorgeous and drank in her orgasm look like wine "I can't..." he groaned, pulling from her and came thick on her stomach. He didn't want to cum inside her, she had so much in her life he didn't want to leave her with a child.  
Mary watched then smiled "Wow..." she whispered, wiping up and helped Bert to the window "Thanks... I liked it" she whispered kissing him softly "Another time... When you're here?" he asked, stroking her hair and kissed her again. She nodded wanting to see him again "I'll make sure of it" smiling then closed the window.

The next morning Mary was awake before everyone else, she was washed and changed, walking down the stairs to grab something to eat before taking the kids out "Mary?" called a man, he sounded angry, but Mary as always kept her calm "Yes?" she asked, walking into the living room seeing Mr. Banks "You woke me Poppins... What was you doing?" he asked, turning to face her. Mary tilted her head softly "A rule you should always remember... I never explain myself" she turned and walked to the kitchen, a smug grin on her face.


End file.
